


Sounds of Life

by HonestlyAwesome



Category: BeamNG.drive (Video Game), Car Boys, Car Boys (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyAwesome/pseuds/HonestlyAwesome
Summary: Two boys find an abandoned cabin in the foggy mountains





	Sounds of Life

“Yeah, bud, a shed is where you put your lawnmower so nobody steals it,” Griffin explains as he and Nick approach the abandoned building, “A cabin is where you put your body to sleep in the woods.”

The bells on the cows ring out in the foggy fields behind them. No doubt the scattered herd of cattle is still in a panic after Nick and Griffin drove through them wildly, laughing and yelling. A pure, intense moment of joy where, just for a second, they had forgotten about demon blobs and existence eaters. Another cow moos. 

Nick stops their car near the steps of the cabin and looks up at it, brow furrowed.

“Let’s go in!” Griffin says as he gets out of the car. He trots up to the cabin.

Nick cautiously follows him. The air feels wet. “That seems already like a bad idea.”

“What could possibly be in there that’s scarier than the blob?” Griffin points out logically.

Nick giggles a little, “That’s a good point.” 

Together, they walk toward the steps. Nick tries to subtly fall behind Griffin but instead ends up looking more afraid than he actually is, as to slow down enough behind Griffin’s casual pace has him shuffling his feet. To make up for his exposed weakness, Nick takes the lead up the stairs to the doorway, his ascent mostly made up of small, floating jumps as if he were a ghost.

But his nerves still get the best of him and he hesitates when he reaches the door. “You sure about this?”

“Go in the cabin!” Griffin frustratedly orders him. Nick notes that Griffin is only halfway up the steps himself. “I’m not afraid! We’ve seen the worst that this world has to offer!”

 _Well, can’t argue with that,_ Nick thinks to himself as he looks back at the cabin door. The cows in the background are still ringing and mooing, but much quieter now. They had probably already gotten over the previous excitement and gone back to grazing calmly. In that special way that only cows seem to be capable of, they moved on. Nick contemplates this as he breathes in a particularly cold wind, and pushes himself inside to get it over with.

Nothing. Like every other building encountered in their journey, the cabin holds a small pocket of void inside of it. Like one way glass, Nick can see out of the cabin where before he could not see in it.

“Yeah, see!” Griffin says as he enters behind Nick, one hand on his hip. He watches while Nick explores briefly, flitting up and around the two beams inside before coming back down.

“Maybe this would make an okay containment facility…” Nick wonders aloud, glancing over at Griffin from the corner of his vision.

“I was just wondering that! Can you spawn the blob inside?” Griffin asks with a spark in his eyes. One thing both boys could never lose was their natural excitement at trying new and risky things.

 

\---------------------------------

 

After a terrifying failed experiment at containing the blob where they were almost swallowed by it, the cabin was lost. And now the blob had been summoned onto this map. All in a terrifying day’s work, they both supposed.

“Well. Fuck the cabin.” Nick states as he drives both of them away as fast as possible from the huge black mass they had just brought in. The cows have already gone back into a fit.

As they make their getaway from the real terror the blob sets into them, they both briefly mull over the events of the last ten minutes. He couldn’t place why, but Griffin was silently glad that despite all they’d been through so far, even after confronting gods and ruined maps and biblical levels of destruction, Nick was still afraid of things like creepy cabins in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/O78Bz01QtZc?t=6m3s


End file.
